


Something To Do

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent had only been after a phone. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September of 2006.

Things just seemed unnaturally calm after everything that had happened recently. Shinra was slowly digging himself out of the grave, and each of the Avalanche members, while vigilant, seemed to have gone on their own way yet again. He didn't begrudge them that, and he took it upon himself to watch over those who weren't too mobile to properly do so. 

He'd made his peace, in a lot of ways, with the past. It stilled ached, hard and constant in his chest, and he knew it would never honestly be gone, but he didn't mind that. It was a familiar pain, and it reminded him that he still had demons, not just the literal kind, even if the memories were finally starting to fade around the edges. Though he'd found a way for penance, there were things that he was trying not to forget.

After the silver-haired trio wreaked their havoc, short-lived as it was, he had been left to drift on whatever path that he wanted to take. It had been the same before they'd arrived, and apparently it was the same now that it was over. Disquieting the way he only just now realized that he really had nowhere left to go. In many ways, sleep had been better, peaceful, out of his control without being a danger to others. Now, however, he was awake, and going to sleep would merely put him out of reach for those who might need him in the event of another world crisis.

Though, if one were speaking in technical terms, this tended to be the case more often than not. Cell phones and himself often failed to agree on terms of service. He wasn't sure if it was him, or something else, but the flimsy things broke, and at times simply stopped working, in under a month of having come in contact with him. It was a rare occasion when the contraptions survived him longer, and he was somewhat saddened that his last, which had endured an entire two months, was now gone.

It was actually the reason he'd gone into the city in the first place. At times, the sensations, smells, and sights, were too heady for him to wish to even go near a place with so many people. Today was not one of those hypersensitive days, though he kept to the edges of the crowds on the streets as he wove his way inwards to a shop that had gotten to know him terribly well in the past few years. They didn't even need to ask what he was after anymore and he simply collected something that looked more resilient, paid, and left. 

The only thing outside routine in the entire endeavor was that somewhere between the city's edge and the shop, he'd acquired a red shadow. Usually they were more skilled than that. Turning on his heel, he strode right past the man, head tilted to peer at him through his hair.

Reno. He didn't have any idea what the man wanted, nor was he terribly certain he cared at the moment. Still, this at least would keep him from his musings for a time, and though he was a bit shamed to admit it, relieve some of the boredom that the world's stillness had brought with the peace of the moment.

Perhaps he did need a hobby.

Weaving through the crowd easily, he set about seeing just how determined the man was to keep up. Sliding deeper into the city and into some of the more damaged sections, he waited until he heard the man start cursing, apparently upset he'd lost his trail, to yank him into a building, metal fingers catching the weapon that he'd almost been struck with before the charge could catch.

The flurry of activity ended up merely kicking up dust, and he got a vaguely sheepish smile for his efforts as the Turk backed off. "Hey there. You didn't need to startle me like that yo."

Sighing softly, he simply shook his head and stepped back, waiting for the man to explain himself as he gave him a wordless stare. 

"Okay, right, I keep forgetting you're not a talker, but you knew that, and I'm pretty sure you don't really care do ya? But anyway, I heard you were a Turk once, right? What do you say to-"

"No." He turned to leave at that point. He'd hoped this would be something more interesting than that. 

"But you don’t even know what I was going to say! For all you know I was about to offer up, um, sex or something. Yeah! Rough down and dirty right here!"

He paused, one eyebrow arching as he glanced back over his shoulder. "I see. Were you?"

The fact that he hadn't actually left yet apparently threw the blue eyed man. "Huh?"

"Did you really follow me all this way to offer me relief from sexual tensions?"

"Well… no…" Reno flashed him a sheepish grin, then threw out a hand to grab his arm when he made a move to leave without further listening. "Hey! Wait wait. Seriously though man, fun as that sounds and all, and I really mean that, I wanted to ask if you'd consider comin to work for the boss, sort of contractor-like."

"I have no interest in that." He turned his head to run his eyes over the redhead, then tugged his hand out of the hold. 

"Awww, you sure about that man?"

"Yes."

"Well damn, you sure don't give a guy room to negotiate do you- Hey! C'mon man, don't be like that. At least give me something here."

Sighing as he was again halted, he gave up his progress back out of the building for the moment. "You want me to accept an offer you made me?"

The way Reno went on guard was almost, but not quite, amusing enough to get a smile out of him. "…Maybe?"

He folded his arms for a moment, turning to size the other man up, his claw tips drumming on the leather of his sleeve.

"Okay, now you're just being creepy man. I offered up the job thing, yeah… and I did say the other one was a nice idea didn't I?"

He moved over, quickly and on light feet, and pulled the startled redhead into a quick, deep kiss, releasing him before the man could even fully process what he'd done. "Maybe another time." Quirking his lips, he turned and left the building before the man had a chance to recover himself enough to do more than splutter.


End file.
